


The Bright Lord

by Depressed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gellert dies, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed





	1. Chapter 1

“你会后悔的！”血脉相连的弟弟在他转身离去时，暴跳如雷地大吼，表情阴沉而愤怒，红色的发辫气得翘了起来，“你抛弃了阿利安娜，抛弃了你的家！”愤怒中暗含的痛苦让他的心不由得颤动。

阿不思的脚步迟疑了片刻，然而他想起父亲被傲罗押走时的狼狈身形，想起阿利安娜深夜的凄惨哭叫，想起石棺内母亲平静却没有血色的苍老面容，便义无反顾地踏出门外。这一切都是为了他们，阿不思在心里这样自我安慰。

“这是为了更伟大的利益——你这种蠢货当然不会明白。他已经允许你退学了，别得寸进尺地拖累比你强的人。”盖勒特·格林德沃的声音尖锐而嘲讽，不带丝毫温情。他缓缓戴上旅行兜帽，将一头阳光般耀眼的金发隐藏在黑色之中，跟在阿不思身后离开，将门轻轻阖上。

阿不思不会承认，听到他的恋人这么说，他心中油然而生隐秘的快感。他终于将他的家庭，以及其中的不堪过往都抛开，他的未来充满无限可能。 

 

但直到前往欧洲大陆的火车徐徐开动，阿不思的眉头都没有展开。盖勒特侧过身来，双手环住他单薄的肩膀，把他拉进怀中：“你已经尽力了，我们成功的时候，他们会过得更好。”

阿不思没问他怎么得知自己的心事。盖勒特优美的声线中有着令人沉醉的魅力，黑色的眼睛中闪着光芒。阿不思的五官舒展开来，露出几天中第一个真心的微笑，吻上了他的恋人。

盖勒特的手紧紧抓住他的长发，将他拉入自己的怀抱。他们的每一次唇齿交缠都像是灵魂的碰撞，阿不思能感受到盖勒特对他无声的渴求，而他的渴求同样强烈。他渴望这唯一能和他对等交流的少年，渴望他的思想，他的言语，他灵活的舌头与嫣红的嘴唇；渴望他的眼中映出自己的倒影，双手抚摸他裸露的皮肤。这渴望似乎永无止境，而他注定沉溺其中。

列车服务员打开包厢门，看到两个紧紧相拥的少年时，低呼了一声便阖上门，快步走开。他们看着他惊慌失措的样子，一同肆无忌惮地放声大笑。

他们与其说是在搜寻死亡圣器，不如说是在作一场长途探险。盖勒特和阿不思一样喜欢美妙的风景和奇异的魔法，而当有新的发现时，有什么比一个立刻就能理解自己心意的同伴更好的事情呢？他们的足迹遍布整个欧洲，直到再次回到法国。

盖勒特像一只金色的飞鸟一般跃出窗户，轻盈地落在地上，笑容张扬肆意。阿不思跑过去牵住他的手，修长温暖的手指与炽热有力的手指交缠，他们大笑着凭空消失，把还穿着睡衣的狂怒老人留在原地。

“就凭他这点本事，真难想象格里戈维奇把长老魔杖保住了这么长时间。”他们躺在草坪上，夏日的凉风拂过年少的面庞。乌黑的魔杖在盖勒特的指尖翻飞，他狂喜的神情在阿不思眼中是世间独一无二的珍宝。

“它可真美。”棕发的清秀少年就着恋人的手观赏这件举世罕见的珍品，“那种力量流动的感觉，你感受得到么？”

“当然！”盖勒特的眼睛凝视着那魔杖，“想想看，我亲爱的阿尔！几个世纪，无数巫师为它疯狂，为它流血！这是最强大的魔杖！现在，它是……我们的了。”说到最后一句的时候，他的声音中流露出一些犹豫。

阿不思摇摇头：“长老魔杖只能有一个主人，它是你的，盖勒特。”他依偎在恋人的怀里，眼中映出璀璨的星空与对方俊美的脸庞。

“是我们的，阿尔，是我们的。一切力量、权势和荣耀——都是我们的！”盖勒特自身后紧紧环抱住阿不思，一口咬上棕发青年裸露的锁骨，舔舐着沁出的殷红血珠，“我们会一起统治这个世界，你和我。”

微不可闻的呻吟从阿不思的口中溢出，他颤抖着应和：“是……是的。”

魔杖悄然无声地滑入金发少年的口袋，直到清晨的第一缕曙光露出，他们才依依不舍地分开。

“那么，下一个是什么？复活石还是隐形衣？”盖勒特笑得慵懒而满足，他抚摸着恋人的胸膛，问道。

“复活石。我查了报纸和谱系表，佩利弗家次子还有一支血脉在英国。”阿不思轻声答道。

 

然后他们回到英国，那场景在阿不思的噩梦中无数次重现。

破烂的棚屋中，丑陋肮脏的苍老男人尸横于地，嘴角缓缓流出粘稠的黑色液体。不远处，他的一双儿女同样已经毫无生命的痕迹。

“你杀了他们。”棕发青年不复一贯的冷静从容，语气中流露出一丝恐慌，“他们死了。”

“那恶心的东西不肯把复活石交出来。”盖勒特紧握着长老魔杖，声音如同刀剑碰撞般冰冷刺耳，“我总得用些手段。而且我放开他之后他竟然想从背后偷袭，我没理由让他活着。”

“但你没必要杀死他的孩子……”阿不思的声音渐渐低下去。

“遗忘咒可能被打破，只有死人才能永久地保守秘密。”盖勒特不屑地冷哼，染血的金发黏在他大理石般的脸庞上“没想到你竟然会为这种渣滓难过，我的阿尔。”

“但这是不对的，盖勒特。”阿不思找回了一些勇气，他的魔杖低垂，眼神坚定而温和，“所有巫师都是平等的，你不是这样的人。”

盖勒特·格林德沃向前迈出几大步，一只手撑在墙上，另一只抓住恋人的下巴，冷冷发问：“那在你心里，我是怎样的人呢？像那个脑子里的坑比脸上还多的多吉一样，善良而无用么？我从没跟你说过我为什么离开德姆斯特朗，是不是，我最亲爱的阿不思·邓布利多先生？”

阿不思不禁阖上了自己的眼睛，盖勒特说过他对热爱麻瓜的同学“采取过激行为”而被开除，但他从未听说过详情。

“那种魔药是我在校期间最骄傲的发明，我把它称为死神的赐礼。它第一次登场的地点是学校里某个麻瓜热爱者的杯子，我都不记得那家伙的名字了。他们怀疑我，又抓不到证据，于是我只好来英国作一场旅行。当然，我不后悔。不离开那个地方，我就不会得到你了。”盖勒特强迫阿不思看向他，将额头与恋人相贴，满意地看到血污染上阿不思光洁的额头。

“况且，你也不清白么，是你把那个老东西捆住的。我们是共犯。”

“暴力不是统治的正确手段。”阿不思的声音仍然坚定，甚至隐约带上一丝冷意，“我以为你有更好的办法。”

察觉到恋人的抗拒，盖勒特的手缓缓放开，他抚摸着阿不思脸上红色的指印，声音很罕见地带上温柔安抚的意味：“都过去了，阿尔。我会小心，不会再有相同的事。我们去找隐形衣，我们一起。”

那天晚上，阿不思第一次睡在盖勒特隔壁的房间。摄人心魄的蓝眼睛一夜没有阖上，而直到天明，他也没有得出一个确定的答案。

他的思考不得不暂时停止，一封家信从敞开的窗口到来，带来比窗外冬雪更冷的消息。

 

他没有见到他的小妹妹最后一面。冰冷的石棺中，少女的面容是生前所未见的平和宁静。

阿不思身着黑袍，缓缓走向他在世间仅存的亲人。少年用与他同样明亮的蓝眼睛怒视着他，拳头紧攥至指节发白。

“你没回来看过她一次。”阿不福思怒吼着，“她当时已经不清醒了，她一直哭喊着要爸爸，要妈妈，要你！你那时候在做什么？在追求你那更伟大的利益么？”

阿不思的眼中盈满泪水，他无法反驳弟弟的指责。在阿不福思的拳头挥过来的时候，他没有躲避。骨头折断的声音清晰可闻，他的心里带着快意。这是他应得的惩罚。

“阿利安娜死于疾病，与阿不思无关。就算你是他的兄弟，这么迁怒也过了吧？”盖勒特·格林德沃的声音平静而淡然，却令人想起蜿蜒爬行的毒蛇，让阿不福思不寒而栗。

金发青年把他的恋人扶起来，为他掸干净身上的尘土，对阿不福思颔首致意：“我很抱歉，阿不福思。阿不思的伤口需要处理，我带他先行一步。”

“哈！我现在知道你在做什么了，睿智的，抱负远大的阿不思·邓布利多！”阿不福思往地上唾了一口，“你和你那高贵美丽的情人躺在一起的时候，已经完全把你不幸的妹妹抛在脑后了吧！你滚——阿利安娜没有你这样的哥哥！”

“我很抱歉，阿不福思。”阿不思知道，他的弟弟说的每一句话都是实情。他只能在妹妹的棺前献上花束，然后仓皇离开，带着身上和内心的伤痕。他没有看到，盖勒特的手伸进长袍的内袋，又缓缓抽出，手中仍然空无一物。

“阿尔，这不是你的错。是麻瓜害了阿利安娜。”阿不思一直拒绝去圣芒戈。盖勒特只能亲手为他加固鼻梁，擦拭血污，他的眼神温柔得惊人，“我们一起去找隐形衣，让那群麻瓜认清他们应处的地位，然后把你的亲人带回来。暂时的分离是为了更伟大的利益，阿不福思会明白过来的。” 

盖勒特将嘴唇贴上阿不思出了一层冷汗的额头，带着温柔却不容抗拒的力量：“就算他一直执迷不悟又怎么样呢？你是我的，我们会永远在一起。”

“永远。”阿不思因伤口和痛苦而虚弱，他低声应和着，倚靠在他的恋人身上，棕色和金色的头发交缠在一起。


	2. Chapter 2

“我去戈德里克山谷的时候，还以为隐形衣会是第一件入手的圣器。”盖勒特的声音中带着失望的意味，“但是正如其名，它藏得还真是妥帖。”

“圣器不是统治必备的条件。”阿不思从厚厚的巫师家谱中抬起头，伸了个懒腰，“或许我们可以先做其他打算。”他不想承认，但他没有那么希望三件圣器齐聚于自己——或者盖勒特——手中。父亲死于阿兹卡班的监禁，母亲去世前已经极度虚弱，阿利安娜死于长久的疯狂。如果他们同时复活，他必须承担起照顾他们的责任。 这责任是他与生俱来的，他会承担起来，但不是现在，不能是他离荣耀只有数步之遥的现在。

他必须先确立巫师对麻瓜的统治，然后才能安心回家，做父母的儿子和妹妹的兄长。

 

“说得对，吾爱。”盖勒特笑眯眯地走过来，十指插入他棕色的长发，有力地按摩着他的头皮。“今晚有个舞会，那群只有血统和钱的蠢材给我们发了请柬。我能有幸邀请你成为我的舞伴么？”

“我才是应该感到荣幸的那个人。” 阿不思享受着恋人的服务，渐渐放松下来。他向后靠在椅背上，懒懒地打了个哈欠，金丝框眼镜后的眼睛惬意地合上，“帮我找一下那件绣银线的紫袍子，它和你绿色的那件正好搭配。”

阿不思并不熟悉东欧魔法界，于是舞会上，在盖勒特和一个带着奇怪口音的苍白巫师交谈时，他心安理得地叼着一块苹果酥，站在一旁，礼貌微笑致意。

 

“很高兴看到您身体依然康健。”盖勒特的笑容优雅而美丽，如春日午后的阳光。但阿不思很清楚，他一定在心里图谋对方些什么。

“我的身体负担着我族人的命运，必须妥善珍惜。”男人的脸色灰白而阴冷，在盖勒特的映衬下显得尤其病态，他暗红色的双眼打量着并肩而立的两个年轻人，“而他们对这个世界没有更多的要求。”

悠扬的乐声与宾客的笑语仿佛离他们远去了，花瓣上的露水似乎因寒冷而凝结。这人不去做餐厅侍者简直浪费，阿不思缓缓咀嚼着微甜的点心，想道，这种不允许使用魔法的舞会上，正需要他这种人端冰激凌上来。

“平静的生活是所有魔法种族的共同希望。”盖勒特理解地点点头，“您和您的血裔定能永享黑夜的庇护——如果麻瓜的脚步能够停滞。”阿不思心底了然，面前这个苍白的男人是个吸血鬼。基于盖勒特特地走过来和他交谈，他可能是德拉库拉家族的一员。

“我不知道格林德沃家也有预言的天赋。”吸血鬼皱起眉头，尾音因怀疑而扬起，“保密法和麻瓜驱逐咒隔开了我们和那些肮脏的东西，人类出生然后死亡，但我们将在黑暗中永存。”

“而可供您生存的黑暗正在逐渐缩小。”盖勒特不以为意，仍然微笑着说下去，“正像我几个月前对您的次子所说的，当‘电’成为麻瓜的工具时，他们的科技发展速度就已经快了一倍，而魔法对电信号的干扰让我们无法将电与魔法结合。很快，麻瓜驱逐咒就不只是壁垒，更是保护罩了。”

阿不思终于把最后一口苹果酥咽了下去，他掸了掸手上的渣子，接着盖勒特的话说下去：“我们的选择只有融入或者躲藏。与麻瓜相比，我们被赋予了更大的力量，德拉库拉先生。我们绝无在这种融入中接受统治的可能。”他和盖勒特对视一眼，意料之中地看到金发青年笑得温柔而满足：就算对情况一无所知，他也可以在几句话间猜出事情的全貌，而盖勒特因他的敏锐而快乐。

这是只属于他们的默契。

 

“德拉库拉能给你多少钱？”那天晚上，阿不思枕着他恋人的胸膛，低声发问。

“给不了我多少加隆，但是他们掌握了欧洲三分之一的魔法材料原产地，飞侠在欧洲的最后一片栖息地，还有许多你不曾听闻的黑暗魔法。况且这个名字本身就是一种象征——你在欧洲西部的光明和秩序中成长，不明白一个姓氏在这片土地的影响，我的阿不思。”盖勒特答道。

“他和我们感受到了同样的威胁，但我希望他支持的不只是我们的观点。”阿不思抿起嘴唇，转过头去，蓝色的眼睛与灰色的对视，“毕竟领袖随时可能被取代，而财富永远是财富。”

“你低估了我们，阿不思。”盖勒特吻他恋人栗色的长发，胸膛在低沉的笑声中颤抖，“让想取代我们的人来决斗好了！长老魔杖等待着他们。”

阿不思反驳道：“如果单纯依靠死亡圣器，我们就和依靠科技的麻瓜没有任何区别了。布斯巴顿给了我访学邀请函，我想再去法国看看。法国人或许不会理解更伟大的利益，但或许我能说服一些人，为未来的进军做好准备。”

“当然。”让他诧异的是，盖勒特毫不犹豫地同意了他的计划，“什么时候出发？”

“如果你不介意，我明天就要动身，在布斯巴顿呆上一年。”阿不思说，“我会在法国呆到明年的万圣节，尝试着和传说中的尼克·勒梅先生见面。金子和用药物维持的长生对我毫无用途，但每一种力量都有相同的本源。不过说服他共享知识是个难题。”

“如果只给你们魔杖，你用两三个咒语就能打败他。”盖勒特不禁笑出声，“别低估你自己。龙血的七种用途，长距离幻影移形的可能性推断……这些都是对魔法本质的探寻，如果他除了永生之外还有别的兴趣，就不可能拒绝你。”剩下的半句话他没有说出，当阿不思·邓布利多沉默时，他看起来像个温柔可亲的邻家青年，但一旦他开口发言，就没有人能无视他的观点。他相信阿不思连梅林本人都能说服，更别提什么尼克·勒梅了。

“魔法的魅力不在于摧毁和控制，它本身就是美的。”阿不思摇着头，他今天喝了几杯红酒，有些头晕。

“我们存在分歧，但这不重要。睡吧，我的阿尔。”盖勒特俯过身去，为恋人掖好被角。在邓布利多家搬到戈德里克山谷之后，就再没人为阿不思这么做过。坎德拉的精力更多的放在疯狂的小女儿身上，阿不思并不怨恨母亲，但童年时他仍然会有些难过。

“你去法国的时候，我来保管复活石吧。”阿不思的意识逐渐模糊时，他听到恋人在耳边的喃喃低语。他近乎条件反射地点头，镶嵌着复活石的戒指从食指上滑入盖勒特的手中。

 

阿不思·邓布利多的法国之旅终结于九个月之后，奥匈帝国魔法部长的办公室门在咒语下破裂，木屑四溅中他大步跨入屋内。长老魔杖直指着他的鼻尖，在其持有者认出他时缓缓垂下。盖勒特·格林德沃站在魔法部长的宽大皮质座椅背后，笑吟吟的看着他，灰瞳如雨前的天空一般深不可测。邓布利多的视线越过呆滞僵硬的魔法部长，与格林德沃的目光交汇。

“你比计划回来得早，比我预测的回来得晚。法国的温和气候让你变得迟钝了，我亲爱的阿不思。”格林德沃的声线依然优美，却让人不寒而栗。

邓布利多的左手紧抓着一张褶皱的报纸，表情冰冷而严肃：“或许迟钝，但并未如你一样犯错。奥匈帝国，保加利亚，德意志帝国的魔法界都臣服于你的力量，阴尸军团扫平了所有抵抗力量，反抗你的巫师和麻瓜没有一人幸存，你被称为黑魔王。”

“我答应过你，会小心。”长老魔杖在格林德沃的指尖旋转飞舞，他嗤笑着说，“不只是阴尸，我的圣徒——不，是我们的圣徒——完成了我们的计划，你回来的时候，我已经擦干净了所有血迹。”

邓布利多仿佛没听到他的话，自顾自地说下去：“你用了复活石和吸血鬼的古老黑魔法，对不对？这个人，”他指向部长座位上的那具躯体，“也是被你改造过的阴尸，对么？”

“他是活人，或者说，还没断气。”格林德沃冷冷答道，“在被改造之前，他得到了摄魂怪之吻，阴尸的外观和活人差别太大，被看穿的话会浪费我很多时间。”

“我——”邓布利多的话被格林德沃粗暴地打断，金发的男人抓住他恋人的手，把其中的报纸和魔杖夺过，丢在地上。

“别说服我，阿不思。你和我都知道，争论是徒劳的。”长老魔杖轻轻甩动，木门复原如初。二人的脸贴近到鼻尖相触，格林德沃的声音嘶哑而冷酷，目光锐利如刃，“你该做出选择了，做我的同伴，还是我的敌人？＂

邓布利多说不出话，他已经和尼克·勒梅在人迹罕至的山谷里研究了半年的炼金术，从他在报纸上得到消息到他来到格林德沃身边，只有短短的三个小时。他还没来得及思考，就被勒令作出回答。他早该知道，他的恋人的本质没有改变，只是被言辞与行为妥当地掩饰起来。

那掩饰现在荡然无存，他正直面盖勒特·格林德沃赤裸的灵魂。

“丢开那些无用的仁慈吧，阿不思。真正地站到我身边来，和我一起俯瞰这个世界。”格林德沃没给他考虑的时间，他抓住邓布利多的双肩，用力将他拉向自己。二人的嘴唇接触，然后格林德沃的舌头有力地探入。

这个吻仿佛一场战争，他们牙齿磕碰，发出沉闷的响声；最终分开的时候，嘴角都带着血丝。

 

“在质问我的选择之前，你有没有反思过自己的呢？”邓布利多偏过头，用长袍拭去嘴角溢出的血丝，语气坚定，“建立在杀戮上的统治无法持久，就像我十七岁时说过的，这是你一直以来的错误，你十一年前就因此被德姆斯特朗开除。”

“没有不流血的权力争夺，阿不思。况且你也出了一份力，没有你的话，我不可能研究出这个魔法。”格林德沃紧紧拥抱他大理石般美丽而顽固的恋人，手伸入对方的长袍，“别装得像个圣人，你和我一样想要。”

邓布利多因身体诚实的反应而微微瑟缩，格林德沃低笑着将他按在办公室的地上，舔吻他的耳朵，脖子和锁骨。除了在阿利安娜的葬礼上。邓布利多从未和任何人有过肢体冲突，也从未刻意进行体育运动。他的挣扎对格林德沃来说不值一提。

“盖勒特·格林德沃！”他带着警告的意味喊对方的名字，收获的却只是挑逗的抚摸。旅行披风，巫师长袍，衬衫，长裤，一件件被丢在地上，褶皱而破碎。

“你想要权力，你也想要我——你只是不想要流血。你要么就全盘收下，要么就一个都得不到。”格林德沃进入他的时候，在他耳边低语，“除了我之外，你还有谁呢？那个十一年没和你说过话的弟弟么？”

他的律动与带着薄茧的手都强烈地刺激着邓布利多，当邓布利多在他手心释放时，他说出这样的宣称：“一切力量、荣耀和权势都是我们的，但你是我的。”

邓布利多无法反驳。

盖着金纹布料的座椅上，奥匈帝国最后一任魔法部长歪斜地倚靠着，没有灵魂的躯体散发出腐败的气息。于生死之间徘徊者的空洞眼神越过他们纠缠的躯体，投向不可知的远方。


	3. Chapter 3

邓布利多和格林德沃默契地从未提起法国访学结束之后的冲突，第二天他们再次相见时，一切都仿佛没有发生，邓布利多的归来被人们归因于他对全新魔法界的渴望。欧洲大陆已经半数成为圣徒的附庸，另一半也正摇摇欲坠。死亡圣器的标志在每个圣徒的胸前闪闪发亮，但没有一人为他们带来隐形衣的消息。他的希望慢慢变成失望，开始渴求用复活石从彼岸带回血脉相连的亲人，那是格林德沃唯一没有答应的请求。金发的黑巫师与他对视，然后笑得不得不拿出手帕擦拭眼泪。

“因为你自己的痛苦，就要把阿利安娜带回到这个战火未熄的欧洲。阿不思，你的软弱令我刮目相看。”

那是他们最后一次私人谈话，然后他们用不同的方式自我消耗：格林德沃在会议和演讲中渐渐褪去了身上的血腥气味，成为一个不失疯狂却令人信任的政治领袖。在帮他处理日常事务之余，邓布利多用魔法研究和阅读消磨时光。他重新踏上环游欧洲之旅，而这一次，他孓然一身。邓布利多试图说服自己，他所深爱的那个张扬却不失优雅的少年盖勒特，迷失在了对力量和权柄的追逐中，但他不能因此离开他的爱人。这是他们共同的梦，一切为了更伟大的利益。

 

在德国南部的茂密森林中，他曾探寻传说中凤凰的踪影。但那有着黄金与火焰般羽毛的高贵鸟类只给了他刹那间的掠影，然后它便展翅飞去，再无踪迹。邓布利多怔在它带落的青翠树叶间，然后抽出魔杖，清晰地念出守护神咒语。

正如他所料，五年级他第一次召唤出的守护神，那只美丽的银白色凤凰，没有出现。他的魔杖尖端冒出的银色雾气盘旋，凝聚，成为非鸟非兽的一团近乎凝固的浊气，然后消散在潮湿的空气中。

片刻的出神被掠过的两束咒光打断，邓布利多侧身避开一个呼啸而过的咒语，用了个简单的反射咒挡开另一个，向其中一个咒语射出的位置施放了石化咒。偷袭的青年从树丛间僵硬倒下，圆润的脸颊因恐惧而苍白，眼睛呆滞地睁着。

 

另一人从树丛间跃出，比起恐怖分子，他们更像石棺里的阿利安娜。邓布利多不是战士，但他是老练的法师，复活石的持有者。他能从他们的眼睛中看到勇气与信念，但这信念终会凋零。他施放并不致命的咒语，银网与绿光七次交错，然后他的挑战者匍匐在脚下，呼吸粗重而痛苦。

“起来。”他向那可悲的失败者伸出左手，神情悲悯而忧伤。这少年的身形青涩而单薄，他或许还没成年。“我不会追究，你们可以自由离开。”

“哈！”少年的五官狰狞地扭曲，挣扎着起身向他扑去。邓布利多反射地抬起持魔杖的右手阻挡，他没有想到，魔杖会从那少年的喉咙直接穿过。少年向后倒卧，不甘地抓住自己的喉咙，在林间扭动挣扎，最终平静下来。他的血从伤口喷射而出，溅在邓布利多的身上和他身边的草地上，阿不思·邓布利多的双手终于沾满无辜者的血。 

 

“阿不思。”一声巨响之后，他耳边响起久违的优美声音。格林德沃凭空现身，面无表情，“他们探查到了可能的袭击，我来晚一步。”

“已经结束了，你的担心是多余的。”邓布利多的叹气声微不可闻，他牵起恋人的手，黏腻的血滴自他指尖缓缓滑落，“现在是离开的时候了。”

“不，阿不思，不是时候。”格林德沃说着，走向倒在树丛间的青年，一只手捉着他的领口，解除了阿不思的石化咒，“我们来听听这个活下来的有什么话要说。”

“下地狱吧，你这虚伪的魔鬼！”青年向着邓布利多唾吐，恨恨地骂道。

“既然你如此厌恶虚伪，就来看看真实的邪恶吧，年轻人。”格林德沃从怀中抽出接骨木魔杖，神情似笑非笑。

 

“你叫什么名字？”青年在草地上翻滚，嘴角有泛着白沫的唾液溢出。

阿利安娜趴在窗台上，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他们远去的背影，她的眼睛是“勿忘我”的蓝色。

一切为了更伟大的利益。

 

“你们的目标都有谁？”稍显稚嫩的脸上和四肢裂开伤口，白骨若隐若现。

马沃罗·冈特在肮脏的地板上逐渐僵硬冷却，他的四肢张开，复活石戒指在手指上泛着不祥的光芒。

一切为了更伟大的利益。

 

“你还有同伴么？”他的面目已经模糊，五官成了无法辨识的一团。

石棺中的少女被白色玫瑰环绕着，安详而美丽。没人能想象出，她在几天前还尖叫着呼唤长兄，额头沁出冷汗。

一切为了更伟大的利益。

 

“他们在哪里？”那在地上抽搐着的血肉，真的在一小时之前还是个活生生的异国青年么？

奥匈帝国的魔法部长眼睛似乎蒙上一层雾霭，那可怜人的灵魂已经无法被救赎。

一切为了更伟大的利益。

 

盖勒特·格林德沃一只脚踏在尸体血肉模糊的喉咙上，金发在夕阳下泛着微红的光。他的长袍和手没沾上哪怕一滴血污。他走向邓布利多，毫不在意恋人身上的污秽，紧紧拥抱他。

“现在结束了，阿不思。是我们离开的时候了。”

 

邓布利多望进他恋人银灰色的眼中，他曾经认为案牍磨平了格林德沃杀戮的欲望，但他错了。那把刀仍然锋利而致命，只是被华美的刀鞘层层包裹。

眼睛不是镜子，不会准确无误地映出每一个细节。邓布利多在那双刀锋般的瞳仁中看到眉间没有皱纹的自己，看到鼻子仍然笔直挺翘的自己，看到眼睛仍然澄澈的自己。

没有什么更伟大的利益，只有两个因憎恨和欲望而堕落的可悲灵魂。他已经在岔路上走了很远，但他必须心存希望，否则就是万劫不复。

“不是我们，是我。这片土地不欢迎我，盖勒特。我是外来者。只要我在这里一天，他们就一天认为你不代表他们的根本利益。”这句话就连邓布利多自己都无法说服，但格林德沃没有反驳他。

“如你所愿，阿不思。去西方吧，为我带来那片更强大的土地。我会为你提供你需要的一切。”

邓布利多向他点头致意，轻轻挣脱恋人的怀抱，一声清脆的巨响过后，他已经重新踏上戈德里克山谷的土地，风中摇曳的青翠草叶和他十七岁时殊无二致。

他回到了一切的起点。

 

为了粉饰组织的目的，或者为了纪念天空中一掠而过的希望之影，他将在英国本土招募的追随者们称作凤凰社员。英伦三岛的局势和东欧并不相同，纯血家族势力，新兴的开明者，伺机而动的野心家，无知而愚蠢的大众——每一方都不能真正疏忽。他不能迈错一步，因为他在这个世界上不再有真正的朋友与真心的爱人。人们依附于他，寻求利益或者权力，带着敬佩、畏惧或贪婪的神情——唯独没有爱与信任。但邓布利多从未期望过爱或者信任，因为他已经在十七岁时辜负了本能而无条件的爱，事实证明了他没有权利要求第二次机会。

不过爱和发自内心的信任并不能帮人获得权力或力量，而他非常清楚，只有紧紧抓住这两件事情，他才能不至于沉沦或者成为他人的附庸。

权力用来统治与守护，力量用来震慑和自保。即使重新踏足戈德里克山谷，他也不能再次成为那个充满单纯热情的十七岁少年。

 

威森加摩首席巫师，梅林一级勋章获得者（因为他为魔法部作出的“卓越贡献”），国际巫师协会会员及秘密巫师组织凤凰社的发起人与现任社长阿不思·邓布利多，在1934年当选大不列颠及北爱尔兰合众国魔法部长。

 

“先生！哦，邓布利多先生，哦！您有了白头发！”邓布利多从小憩中醒来，听到家养小精灵像是指甲划在玻璃窗上一样的尖叫声。

“就算是梅林本人也不能抗拒时间，而且我说过了，叫我阿不思。”他微笑着答道，“我们有客人了么？”

“噢！是的，邓布利多先生！我是个坏的家养小精灵！”家养小精灵答道，“邓布利多先生需要休息！但是我叫醒了邓布利多先生，因为他命令我有客人的时候叫醒他！我必须惩罚自己！”然后那可悲的生物狠狠撞向墙壁。

“停下。”邓布利多平静的声音中带着令人无法抗拒的威严，“我命令你停下，然后给我们端茶过来。”

腰间围着茶巾的小东西鞠了一躬，摇摇晃晃地退下去。一身灰衣的圣徒推门而入，僵硬地鞠了个躬。

“休息一下吧，卡卡洛夫①。保加利亚离英国可是有好一段路。你带来了盖勒特的消息？”邓布利多端坐在皮椅上，放松地向后靠下去。

“吾主要我问候您的健康，尊敬的邓布利多先生。”卡卡洛夫从随身的行李袋中取出加盖火漆印的信封，恭敬地双手递上。邓布利多一只手将其接过，随意地撕开。

“也愿他身体健康……也就是说，法国魔法部拒绝进一步的合作了？”

“是的，邓布利多先生。吾主希望您能使用傲罗和凤凰社，配合圣徒的力量对法国及其盟国展开军事行动。”

“我当然会选择战争，卡卡洛夫。但不是对法国，而是和法国一起。”令那圣徒意外的是，邓布利多这样回答了他。

“邓布利多先生……？”

“英伦三岛不会成为任何人的附庸，我也一样。请替我问候盖勒特，我会和他在纽蒙迦德塔下相见。”

棕发棕须的巫师微笑着看向呆若木鸡的圣徒，蓝色的眼睛中闪着令人无法直视的冷光。


	4. Chapter 4

就在今天，在几个小时前，自称“黑魔王”的格林德沃先生向法国发动了进攻。

 

“格林德沃先生有很多朋友，德国人是他的朋友，奥地利人是他的朋友，意大利人是他的朋友，保加利亚人是他的朋友，匈牙利人是他的朋友。那些不愿意成为他的朋友的巫师，会在武力面前向他屈服。捷克-斯洛伐克人、波兰人、匈牙利人、挪威人——他们都已经成为格林德沃先生的朋友。

 

“现在，格林德沃先生一只手握着时刻会放出不可饶恕咒的魔杖，另一只手握着德国魔法部的印章，正在用他说服以上这些国家的方式，说服法国人加入他的阵营。欧洲大陆正在陷入黑暗，而英吉利海峡不足以让我们独善其身。血统、财富、魔力，任何理由都不会成为格林德沃先生将魔杖从你面前移开的理由。因为无论他的借口如何冠冕堂皇，他所追寻的都是他自己的力量。我之前提到的国家的人民，已经用他们的血与泪证明了这个事实。

 

“因此，我恳请所有人，无论血统，无论政治观点，联合起来。因为我们因联合而强大，因分裂而脆弱。

 

“我们因联合而获得力量，这力量会保证我们的胜利。我知道，每一个大不列颠的女巫和巫师身上都有力量，格林德沃先生轻视我们的力量，他将因此付出代价。我们的年轻女人和男人们将节节胜利。黑暗已经来临，但不要失去信心！

 

“因为即使在黑暗中，我们也可以——”电波无法展现他的面容，但邓布利多相信，他带着希望的笑意会在语气中展现。于是他把尾音优雅地拉长，“点亮光。”

 

欧洲魔法历史上最恢弘也最惨烈的战争，就此拉开序幕。

 

“阿不思，”恍惚间，邓布利多听到那个金发少年的清亮声音，“我爱你，你是我的。”

“我不属于任何人。”他用苍老而疲惫的声音在心底回答。

 

——

 

铅灰色的天空中阴云密布，遥远的天际线下，一场暴风雨正在成形。邓布利多踏过荆棘，踏过瓦砾，踏过正在腐烂的破碎骨肉，一身金色长袍不染纤尘。食腐的黑色鸟类发出刺耳的尖叫，振翼飞过。他深深

吸了口潮湿而腥臭的空气，向耸立的黑塔走去，神情近乎漠然。

 

邓布利多知道他不该这样平静，已经到了开战的第六年，国内的反战声音慢慢响起，他的地位不再牢固。而且为了打到纽蒙迦德门前，凤凰社损失了三分之一的战斗力量。不过幸好，傲罗死得更多，圣徒不是被抓就是死去。

 

他的位置仍旧稳固如山。

 

跟在他身后的年轻巫师声音因紧张而结巴，低下头看着脚尖，不敢哪怕瞥一眼旁边堆叠的尸体。那年轻人之前一辈子见过的死人恐怕都没有今天一天多。“部长先生，您真的要亲自进去么？”

 

邓布利多沉默地点点头，步子坚定，将青年甩在身后。他记得这石塔的每一阶台阶和每一扇门。之前光洁的石板上堆叠着尸体和碎石，他在心底叹着气推开顶层的门。

 

他恋人的黑色灰烬在风中飘散。魔法火焰和麻瓜的不同，可以让尸体彻底焚烧。盖勒特·格林德沃不会接受审判，他选择了死亡。邓布利多并不意外，他很难想象这个张扬骄傲的男人沦为阶下囚——即使是他自己的阶下囚。

 

邓布利多从头到脚都在颤抖，他缓缓匍伏于地，用皱褶的双手捧起一些灰烬，将唇轻轻覆上。在几十年的分离之后，他终于回到爱人的身边，给他一个迟来的问候之吻。然后他松开双手，让灰烬自指缝间漏出。他的爱情飘落在纽蒙迦德塔黑色的砖块上，飘落在塔下堆叠的各国巫师的尸体上，随风散佚，坠入虚无。

 

青年急匆匆跑过来的时候，他已经站了起来，神色从容仿佛刚才的一切都没有发生：“已经确认格林德沃的死亡了，回去吧。”

 

他离去的步伐铿锵有力。麻瓜在这场战争中飞快崛起，巫师的时代已然结束。除了自我封闭，尽可能拖延结局的来临，巫师界没有其他选择。

 

他要做的事还有很多。

 

——

 

阿不思·邓布利多 第十七任魔法部部长

被公认为当代最强大的巫师

邓布利多广为人知的贡献包括：

领导第一次巫师战争，

发现龙血的十二种用途，

与合作伙伴在魔法生物、魔法史方面的研究，

与尼克·勒梅在炼金术方面卓有成效。

 

——

 

“邓布利多？”旅馆前台肮脏的卷发男人抬起头，瞥了阿不福思一眼，“你该不会和那个邓布利多有什么关系吧？”

 

“什么？”他想了想才明白那个男人的澳洲腔是什么意思，“我都被问烦啦，从小到大，总有人问我那个邓布利多和我有什么关系。

 

“不过要让你和其他到处窥探八卦的人失望啦，先生。我不认识他。”阿不福思·邓布利多哼哼唧唧地答道。他从男人手里一把抓过钥匙，摇摇晃晃地向着自己的房间走去。

 

——

 

戈德里克山谷的墓地里有块被野草漫过的无字石碑，碑上刻着古怪的三角眼睛标记。

 

它下面埋着正在腐烂的木头魔杖。

 

——

 

阿不思·邓布利多有很多年没能拆开自己的圣诞礼物了，因为魔法部要先对它们进行安全检查。

 

可悲的是，其中一多半都没办法通过。

 

THE END


End file.
